


abstinence

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Fall, erotic poetry???, more like this relationship is damaging and intense poetry, this is bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: i suck





	abstinence

envisions strong hands pressing into the meat of his thighs

fingers drifting softly across his skin,

hair standing upright

 

the bedside cold to touch,

silence ripping through his jaw like some sharp-nailed creature

 

thinks of drugs, of influence,

skin ablaze and tingling 

 

the night painting pictures onto the walls,

his own hands pale and discoloured in the moonlight

 

the house silent,

his heart hammering against bone

and throwing blood around like a crazed animal in the woods somewhere.

panic seeps under his tongue and numbs his legs,

body shaking, feeling like a seizure

this separation, _this is what it does to me. what you do to me_ , he thinks.

 

wishes he could ask for it,

say _put your hands on me_ ,

 

say _I want you_ ,

simple words for simple people

but it comes out more like _t_ _ake this wild and suicidal muscle from my chest, reaching through bone and flesh_ ,

more like _put your mouth on mine and bite and put your hands around my neck until it breaks_ ,

more like _I need you inside of me, more, more, closer than this, closer than tongues in mouth or our blood raging so tightly together_

like heroin, _need it deeper_.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck


End file.
